Embodiments of inventive concepts relate generally to semiconductor memory devices. For example, embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor memory devices including magnetic tunneling junction devices, memories, memory systems, and electronic devices.
With increasing use of portable computing devices and wireless communication devices, memory devices may require higher density, lower power, and/or nonvolatile properties. Magnetic memory devices may be able to satisfy the aforementioned technical requirements.
An example data storing mechanism for a magnetic memory device is a tunnel magneto resistance (TMR) effect of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). For example, a magnetic memory device with a MTJ have been developed such that an MTJ may have a TMR ratio of several hundred to several thousand percent. However, as pattern dimensions are reduced, it may become more difficult to provide a thermally stable MTJ.